


If a Tree Falls

by josthockeythings



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Lake Pinning, M/M, dumb boys, hockey!Tyson, lake shinanagans, non hockey! J.T.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josthockeythings/pseuds/josthockeythings
Summary: J.T. isn't expecting three young guys to walk into his cabin rentals on the slowest week of the year. He didn't expect to like one either. He didn't sign up for this, but then again, neither did Tyson. Falling in love with the owner is not in the contract.





	If a Tree Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is unfinished, at the moment, and only a glimpse. It was written for the avsfamfic photochallenge, but I didn't have any free time this past week and half to get anything written. So here is a preview of what is to come! Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> (also unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are my own!)

It was the slowest week of the summer. It always is the slowest. JT never understands why. But it leaves him sitting in his fishing house, all the windows and doors open, wind fluttering the curtains, feet propped on the desk with a book in hand. This year, it’s the most recent Game of Thrones prequel. He has two cabins rented out, both to single men who spend their days fishing and evenings by the fire. It’s a simple life that JT leads but it brings him joy. The quiet or the forest, the stillness of the water, the beauty of the night sky. Even when it gets busy in June and July, the forest it where JT belongs. Summer is his favorite season because he’s not snowed in. He gets some human contact. It’s not too hot up here and everything is so green and pretty. It’s why he moved away from his family, his friends, his stress-filled job, his life in Illinois to middle of nowhere Alberta. Life is just so much simpler out here. It makes him wonder why it ever had to be stressful in the first place. 

So, when three young guys come bustling through his fish house door on Isle Lake in said middle of nowhere Alberta, JT is confused and yet pleasantly surprised. He’ll never turn down a little extra business. He sits up, taking his feet of his desk and puts his book down. “Welcome, boys. What brings you all the way out here?”

“We wanted to go somewhere different this year,” one says. He has shoulder length chestnut hair that shimmers in the sunlight filtering in from the open door behind them. 

JT nods. “Well, how large of a cabin would you like?”

“Do you have a three bedroom one on the lakeshore?” the second asks. He has a shorter hair with a strong face, yet it still holds some of its childlike chubbiness. 

JT looks down at his records and flips through until he finds the cabin. “Yeah. It’s about a half mile or so down the road. I can get you the keys and show you to it.” He’s about to turn around to find the key when he catches eyes with the third guy. He’s unfortunately very much JT’s type. Bright smile, curly hair with a bro tank to show off his muscular shoulders. He turns around quickly, so he doesn’t end up staring and losing his train of thought. He grabs the key from the hook it’s hanging on, on the wall behind him. He smiles at the guys when he turns back around. 

“If you’d follow me, I’ll get you to the cabin.”

JT gets into his truck, parked next to the cabin. The guys pile into their parked just in front of it. JT leads them down the road, not very far to Cabin Number 5. He waits by the door until the guys have all gotten out and joined him. He unlocks the cabin and pushes the door in. 

“Here’s the key,” he says. The cute one takes it out of his hand with a smile. “All the information is in there sitting on the coffee table. I’ll just need one of you to come back with me to the office to pay.” He swallows after he finishes, hoping the cute one will not speak up. He doesn’t want to talk to him. He doesn’t want to see him anymore. He just wants to get back to his office and his book. 

“I’ll go.” Of course, the cute one speaks up. That’s just JT’s luck. 

JT plasters on a smile and says, “Well then, let’s go.” As he walks back to his truck, he’s expecting the guy to drive his own truck over to the office. What he definitely does not expect, or even think about really, is for him to up into the passenger seat of JT’s truck. 

JT stares at him for a second in shock. 

“Are we going or what?” he asks.

JT shakes his head and turns the key to start the truck. 

“So, what can you tell me about this lake?” he asks, leaning back in JT’s passenger seat and propping his feet on JT’s dash, ankles crossed. 

“What do you want to know?” JT asks, hoping the nervousness stays out of his voice. 

“Everything,” he says. He pauses and JT glances a look at him. “When is the best time to go fishing?” he asks when he realizes JT isn’t going to say anything.

“Definitely early morning,” JT says. “Right now, the place is pretty slow and it’s just fishermen on the lake, but when the families arrive in a week or so, there basically no fishing in the evening because everyone is out of the lake in their own boats or rented boats.”

“So, you rent boats?” he asks excitedly.

JT nods, pulling into his parking spot by the office. “Yeah, fishing boats, kayaks, motorboats, I have two jet skis,” he says counting off the boats in his boathouse in his head. He turns the key and gets out of the truck. The guy follows him inside the office. JT rifles through his desk to find the paperwork that he’ll to fill out. He puts in on the counter with a pen. 

The guy smiles at him and starts filling out. Before JT turns away, he notices that his name is Tyson. Tyson Jost. He sighs to himself. He really didn’t need to put a name to the face. 

“What did a guy like you have to do to end up here, in the middle of nowhere?” Tyson asks, still filling out paperwork.

“What do you mean by that?” JT asks.

Tyson looks up, surprise on his face. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you or anything. I just meant an attractive guy like you,” Tyson says with a shrug. He goes back to his paperwork, leaving JT entirely stunned. He doesn’t know whether that was flirting, by the way he said it so casually it almost seemed like he was just stating an obvious fact that everyone would just assume, rather than a come on or a flirt or as a move. 

“Oh, uh, I guess. I don’t really know. I just like it out here. It’s quiet, away from everything,” JT says, stumbling over his words. 

Tyson nods as he clicks the pen shut, looking over the paperwork. He looks up and turns a blinding smile on JT. “Did you move from a city?”

JT nods and takes the paperwork from Tyson’s hands. “I grew up in Chicago. Most of my family is there. I love them and miss them, but I hate the city and couldn’t live there anymore.”

“Yeah, my job takes me away from my family for most of the year too,” Tyson says. “I get it man.”

JT quickly flips through the pages of the contract Tyson had just filled out. “Well, everything looks good. I just need payment.”

“Oh yeah!” Tyson reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his wallet. He hands JT his card, and he runs it through his machine. It chugs out a small receipt and he hands both back to Tyson. 

“I hope you boys enjoy you’re stay.” JT sits back down in his desk chair.

Tyson grins at him. “Oh, I think I will.” He closes the door quietly behind him, leaving JT with his book yet again. 

That’s the end of it, JT thinks. He reopens his book and dives back in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr under the same username! Kuddos and comments are my life blood. I love y'all!! xoxo


End file.
